Steve Brulé
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | career_start = 1995 | draft = 143rd overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils }} Steve Brule (born January 15, 1975) is a professional ice hockey player currently with Saguenay Marquis of the Ligue Nord-Américaine de Hockey. He played in the National Hockey League with the New Jersey Devils and Colorado Avalanche. Playing career Brule was drafted 143rd overall in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft by the New Jersey Devils. He was drafted from St. Jean Lynx of the QMJHL where he was a prolific scorer as a junior winning the Michel Bergeron Trophy in 1992–93. Brule made his professional debut at the end of the 1994–95 season with Devils affiliate, the Albany River Rats of the AHL, helping the Rats capture the Calder Cup with 14 points in 14 playoff games. Due to a strong Devils outfit, Brule spent the next five years with the River Rats, where he was a dependable scoring force. At the end of the 1999–2000 season with the River Rats, Brule was among a handful of players that made up their taxi squad of the Devils in case of injury or slump. When the Devils played against the Toronto Maple Leafs, Brule joined the Devils for a single game in place of Scott Gomez. However, when the Devils defeated the defending champion Dallas Stars, Brule, without a regular season game in his career, had his name engraved on the Stanley Cup. Brule then signed with the Detroit Red Wings on July 20, 2000, and failing to make the team was assigned to the Manitoba Moose of the IHL. Brule then spent the 2001–02 season with the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks of the AHL before he signed with the Colorado Avalanche on July 22, 2002. Steve made the Avlanche's opening night roster for the 2002–03 season and made his NHL regular season debut, but was subsequently sent to affiliate the Hershey Bears. Brule re-signed with the Avalanche on August 26, 2003, but again spent the year with the Bears, placing 2nd on the team in points with 58. During the 2004 NHL Lockout Brule left for Europe signing with German team Krefeld Pinguine of the DEL on July 22, 2004. After the Lockout Brule opted to stay in Europe spending time in the Austrian, and Swiss leagues. After seven years abroad on June 23, 2011, Brule signed a one-year contract returning to play in Canada with the Saguenay Marquis of the LNAH. Awards and achievements *1992–93 QMJHL All-Rookie Team *1992–93 QMJHL Michel Bergeron Trophy *1994–95 QMJHL Second All-Star Team *1994–95 AHL Calder Cup (Albany River Rats) *1999–2000 NHL Stanley Cup (New Jersey Devils) *2010–11 NLB Champion (EHC Visp) Career statistics References External links * *Picture of Steve Brule's Name on the 2000 Stanley Cup Plaque Category:Born in 1975 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:EV Duisburg Die Füchse players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Krefeld Pinguine players Category:Manitoba Moose (IHL) players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:St-Jean Lynx alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions